TIGA TOMOE
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: TIGA TOMOE SPECIAL PAGE! "Untukmu, Sakura: Zutto Arigatou'tte"/untuk ulang tahun Sakura, yang telat beberapa hari #dishannaro/R&R?
1. Tomoe Pertama, Uchiha Ken

_"Kau yakin ini bakal berhasil?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Sakura..."_

_"Yaa~?"_

_"Mau—maukah... maukah kau—"_

_"...?"_

_"—bikin Uchiha-Uchiha kecil denganku?"_

_"..."_

_"Sensei..."_

_"Ahaha sepertinya gagal, ya. Yare yare~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt<strong>

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story of "****くそ****! Sharingan Itu Memang Ajaib!"**

**.**

**TIGA TOMOE**

**「俺たちの貴重な巴」**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Standard Disclaimer Applied  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**Family/Romance/Drama/Friendship/Humor**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Canon—Alternate Timeline, Next Generation Characters, (I'm trying so hard not to make it)OOC, Typo, abal, aneh, ngaco**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~I've Warned You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BAB I<strong>

**Tomoe Pertama, Uchiha Ken**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JLEBB

"Whoaa~ Keren! Keren!"

"Nah, begitu cara melempar _kunai _yang benar!"

"Haah aku juga bisa!"

Terdengar desisan-desisan cempreng dari arah lapangan latihan dekat distrik Aburame siang itu. Tampak beberapa anak-anak akademi sedang mempraktekkan hal-hal mendasar dalam latihan ninja yang mereka pelajari di kelas. Dentingan logam yang saling beradu terdengar sangat nyaring di daerah itu, membuat beberapa serangga penghuni distrik Aburame sedikit kesal.

Eh? Serangga kesal?

Lupakan.

Di lapangan hijau itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang paling menonjol. Ah, mungkin karena ialah yang paling mahir mengendalikan _kunai_—melemparnya tepat sasaran tujuh kali berturut-turut—bahkan salah satunya mengenai sasaran yang berada di balik batu.

Uchiha Ken namanya.

Baru seminggu yang lalu penerus pertama klan Uchiha itu mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru di Akademi Ninja. Rambut _raven_ jabrik dan postur tubuh sempurna, sangat Uchiha Sasuke. Mata viridian cerah dan kulit kuning langsat, sangat Haruno Sakura.

Namun, bagaimana mungkin anak laki-laki itu merupakan hasil fotokopi sempurna dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang notabene sangat kontras satu sama lain dan—yang paling penting : bukankah mereka musuh? Bukankah Sasuke itu salah satu tokoh antagonis yang tak termaafkan?

Dan lagi-lagi, kau harus tahu beberapa hal penting. Bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya, jika tidak bisa menghentikan perang dunia _shinobi _keempat—sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bukan putra kebanggaan _Yondaime Hokage _namanya, jika tidak bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Madara—yang pada kenyataannya, saat itu Uchiha Sasuke bahkan turut membantu sang _jinchuuriki_ pirang. Dan bukanlah seorang _Hokage _sebutannya, jika tidak bisa melindungi teman yang paling berharga baginya.

Karena Konoha-lah tanah kelahiran Uchiha.

Karena Konoha-lah tempatnya, kakak laki-lakinya, dan seluruh keluarganya dibesarkan.

Karena Konoha-lah kampung halamannya—yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan menyakitkan dan menyenangkan secara bersamaan. Paling tidak, bukankah ia pernah mengatakan tidak ingin _lagi _kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya? Bukankah itu artinya masih ada noktah bersih di antara gulita sanubarinya?

Karena bagaimanapun, rumah untuknya pulang adalah

—Konohagakure.

.

.

"Tuh 'kan, Ken-_kun_ memang hebat!" seru seorang gadis kecil berkepang dua. "Mau nggak ngajarin aku dan Riku-_chan_ dan Ryuu-_kun_?"

Anak laki-laki bermata lavender yang dipanggil Ryuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku nggak perlu diajarin Uchiha! Aku bisa sendiri, kok," ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Iya 'kan, Riku-_chan_?"

"Aku nggak keberatan diajarin Ken-_kun_," jawab gadis berambut pendek berponi yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Ryuu, Hyuuga Riku. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi sekarang nggak bisa. Kalian ingat 'kan _okaa-san _bilang kita harus pulang sebelum jam dua belas?"

"Benar juga," sahut Ryuu. Ia menatap si gadis berkepang. "Sekarang jam berapa, Mikan-_chan_?"

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Mikan—gadis kecil berambut _brunette _itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku 'kan belum bisa pake _byakugan_ seperti _otoo-san_."

"Eh? Memangnya _byakugan _bisa buat lihat waktu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu. Tatapan mata saphire-nya berbinar-binar tak percaya.

"Aku nggak pernah bilang begitu, Takeshi-_kun_." Mikan membuang muka.

"Tadi kau bilang—"

"Haaahhh memangnya salah kalau aku belum bisa mengendalikan _byakugan _seperti Riku-_chan _dan Ryuu-_kun_?" Mikan menggaruk-garuk kepala _brunette_-nya frustasi. Ia kemudian menyambar pergelangan tangan Riku dan Ryuu dan menyeret mereka untuk bergegas pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu. "Ayo pulang, Riku-_chan_, Ryuu-_kun_! Aku nggak mau tahu kalau _okaa-san _marah lagi."

Ken menatap kepergian tiga anak kembar yang semakin menjauhi _training field _itu. Ia menolehkan kepala _raven_-nya pada satu-satunya anak yang tersisa—Nara Takeshi. "Kau masih mau latihan, Takeshi?" Ken menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Takeshi dengan pandangan _oh-so-innocent_ kebanggaannya.

Takeshi mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga harus pulang," jawabnya pelan. "_Kaa-san _pasti sibuk di toko bunga dan aku harus menemani Deishi bermain sekaligus menjaga Akira."

"Begitu..." desah Ken kecewa. "Shikamaru-_jiisan _pasti sibuk sekali, _ne_."

"Iya, _too-san _akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor _Hokage _dan kantor penyelidikan ANBU."

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Ken menghela napas berat. "Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki kecil Ken yang terbalut sandal ninja membawanya ke daerah pertokoan Konoha. Bibirnya kering, tampak sekali bahwa Uchiha kecil itu kehausan. Lalu mengapa tidak pulang saja dan meneguk habis sari jeruk di lemari es?

Tentu saja tidak bisa.

Rumahnya terkunci rapat karena kedua orangtuanya harus menjalankan pekerjaan mulia demi desa tercintanya. Sedangkan salah Ken sebelum berangkat ke akademi pagi tadi, ia mengatakan akan pulang lebih sore hari itu. Dan inilah bocah pemilik mata viridian itu sekarang, merutuki dirinya yang sedikit sok. Mirip siapa sih anak ini?

Jangan dijawab jika kau masih sayang nyawa.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah kusutnya berseri-seri kala mendapati seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko sayur yang agak ramai. Seorang wanita yang begitu dikenalnya. Wanita itu tampak mengenakan baju merah maroon yang dipadukan dengan rok pendek keunguan dan jas putih selutut. Rambut merah muda sebahunya bergoyang pelan ketika ia menganggukkan kepalanya, menyapa seorang yang mungkin dikenalnya. Wanita itu kelihatan sedikit kesulitan membawa belanjaannya dalam kertas cokelat dalam dekapannya.

Ken tersenyum lebar.

"_KAA-SAAAANNN~_!"

Haruno—err... Uchiha Sakura menolehkan kepala permen kapasnya ke asal suara cempreng yang begitu dikenalnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Ken-_kun_," ujarnya pelan.

Ken berlari ke arah sang ibu dan memeluk pinggangnya erat—mengingat saat itu ia hanya setinggi perut Sakura. "_Kaa-san_..." gumam Ken.

"_Ne, _Ken_-kun_—_kaa-san _sedang membawa belanjaan," ucap Sakura disertai kikikan geli karena rambut jabrik Ken yang menggelitik perutnya.

Ken melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "_Kaa-san_," ujarnya seraya _**menengadahkan**_ kedua tangan kecilnya. "AKU MAU ADIK."

Ohh ternyata ia—APAA?

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia pasti salah dengar, ia pasti salah dengar! Mengapa—mengapa Ken harus mengatakan hal seperti itu—di tengah daerah pertokoan yang cukup ramai—dengan nada riang dan cukup keras untuk didengar semua pejalan kaki yang melewati mereka?

Sakura nyengir kuda. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa di saat mukanya sudah semerah tomat yang baru dibelinya tadi. "Err... Ken—"

"Riku, Mikan, dan Ryuu punya adik. Ma-maksudku... mereka memang kembar, tapi tetap saja Mikan dan Ryuu itu adiknya Riku," Ken membuang mukanya dan menggembungkan pipi tembemnya yang sedikit memerah. "Takeshi juga punya Deishi, dan baru dua minggu lalu punya adik bayi lagi, Akira."

Sakura seakan tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa aku nggak punya saudara?"

Lagi-lagi Ken mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat seluruh ibu di dunia _blushing _berat. Dan mengapa sih bocah itu harus mengucapkannya dengan suara cempreng yang (agak) keras? Belum puaskah ia membuat sang ibu dilirik-lirik oleh hampir setiap warga dan _shinobi _yang lewat dengan muka merah padam sejak semenit yang lalu?

Oh baiklah, sekarang wanita berambut sewarna _bubble gum _itu merutuki pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka—sahabatnya sendiri—yang memiliki tiga orang anak dalam waktu yang relatif singkat! Bahkan ia sempat dengar dari ibu si kembar-tiga—Hyuuga Tenten—bahwa Ino berencana nambah satu lagi tahun depan. Apa-apaan itu? bukankah Shikamaru pernah bilang cuma ingin punya dua anak—laki-laki dan perempuan? Yang benar saja!

"_Kaa-san_?" Ken menelengkan kepalanya, bingung menatap Sakura yang hanya bengong menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan ekspresi—err... pasrah? "_Kaa-san _baik-baik saja?"

"_D-daijoubu yo_, Ken-_kun_," jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Terus kena—"

"Sakura? Ken?"

Suara itu.

Suara _baritone _itu.

Suara seksi mandraguna yang _**saat ini **_tidak ingin didengar Sakura. Tidak cukupkah Ken membuatnya malu saat ini? Mengapa pula suara itu turut membuat mukanya semakin merah?

"Ah, _too-san_!"

Ken memutar tubuh-tujuh-tahunnya dan mendapati sang ayah berdiri di atap sebuah toko. Senyum puas terukir di wajah segar bocah itu.

Uchiha Sasuke melompat turun dan berpijak tepat di sebelah Sakura yang masih mematung dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya serta wajah yang semakin menyamai baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat melihat kondisi istrinya yang agak aneh. Iris onyx-nya kemudian beralih pada makhluk kecil berambut _raven _di bawahnya. "Kau apakan _kaa-san_, Ken?"

"Apa? Aku cuma minta sesuatu kok," jawab Ken dengan watadosnya.

"Hadiah—maksudmu?" Sasuke berjongkok dengan bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang buah hati. Ken mengangguk mantap. "Apa yang membuatmu pantas atas sebuah hadiah?"

Senyum di wajah Ken lenyap seketika. Ia menatap Sasuke dan mengernyit.

Ck, dasar didikan Uchiha.

"Karena aku yang terbaik di kelas dalam latihan dasar penggunaan senjata ninja," jawab Ken mantap.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ken menggeleng cepat. Ia kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan sang ayah dan berlari menyeretnya. Sasuke yang sempat kaget sepersekian detik akibat ulah anaknya yang tiba-tiba itu reflek menarik lengan Sakura dan turut menyeretnya mengikuti langkah Ken. Dan terjadilah seret-menyeret sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru terbentuk delapan tahun lalu itu—membuat beberapa pengunjung daerah itu cekikikan dan _sweatdrop _pada saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Ken menghentikan langkahnya di tepi sungai tak jauh dari distrik Inuzuka. Tubuhnya sedikit kelelahan karena setelah latihan yang cukup berat dengan teman-temannya, ia harus menyeret ayahnya—yang ternyata juga menyeret ibunya.

Ken membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke intens. "Lihat!" serunya sambil menepuk tinjunya pada sebelah tangan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dengan cepat membentuk sebuah segel jurus yang tak asing lagi.

"_KATON : RYUKA NO JUTSU_!"

**GHROAAAAA**

Dan itulah yang membuat sepasang iris onyx terbelalak tak percaya, serta sepasang iris viridian yang terkagum-kagum. Naga api itu luar biasa besar untuk ukuran pemula seperti Ken. Lidah-lidah apinya menyala-nyala ganas melingkarai Ken yang malah tersenyum ramah—menyipitkan matanya.

Perlahan naga api itu memudar dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Sasuke menatap Ken dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"_Ne..._" Ken masih tersenyum. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan terciptalah kobaran api kecil yang menari-nari di atas tangan kanannya. "Aku sudah bisa sedikit menguasai elemen api, _too-san_," lanjut Ken disertai senyum manisnya.

Sasuke tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar bangga pada bocah bermata viridian itu. Bagaimana bisa anak berusia tujuh tahun yang bahkan baru masuk akademi selama dua minggu bisa menggunakan jurus _katon _level menengah seperti naga api? Mungkinkah karena paduan antara kepintaran otak Sakura dan bakat alamiah turun temurun seorang Uchiha? Sungguh DNA yang mengerikan.

"Jadi...?" suara cempreng Ken kembali terdengar.

"Hn?"

"—boleh aku minta hadiahku?" senyum lebar itu kembali terkembang.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia reflek meremas lengan baju hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke dan menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang nyaris membuat lengan bajunya sobek. Tidak mendapat respon dari sang istri, Sasuke kembali ke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ken. "Baiklah, kau mau apa?"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura?" gumam Sasuke malas.

"AKU MAU ADIK."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

3 detik

.

4 detik

.

5 detik

.

.

**PEEEESSSSSSHHHHHHH**

.

.

"Ap-apa?" Sasuke merona—eh, memanas—ah, bukan. Tapi mendidih! Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam, semerah tomat kesukaannya. Sekarang ia baru mengerti mengapa sejak tadi Sakura bertingkah aneh.

Ken mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh kedua orangtuanya. "Aku mau adik, _too-san_!" serunya seraya berkacak pinggang. "AKU MAU ADIK! SE-KA-RANG!"

"Ken, itu—"

"_Too-san _bilang bakal memberiku hadiah, 'kan?" serunya lagi. Ia menengadahkan tangannya. "Sekarang mana hadiahku?"

"..."

"_Too-san_! _Kaa-san_!"

"..." Sasuke dan Sakura masih diam.

"Aku mau adik—seperti Takeshi dan yang lainnya!"

"Iya, iya, Ken-_kun,_" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak. Mukanya sudah sangat panas saat ini. Ken tersenyum puas. "Tapi kita pulang dulu, ya?"

"Hn? Kenapa mesti pulang dulu, _Kaa-san_? Aku maunya sekarang! SEKARANG!"

"Nggak mungkin bisa dapat sekarang, Ken-_kun_," ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan putranya yang entah-mirip-siapa jadi sekeras kepala ini.

"Kenapa nggak bisa sekarang?"

"Karena _too-san _harus _membuatnya _dulu—AAARRGGGGHHH~!" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong ketika sang istri menginjak kaki malangnya dengan sadis. Pria berambut mirip pantat bebek itu meringis dan menatap Sakura yang hanya memberikan _deathglare_ gratis kepadanya.

"Jangan bicara yang nggak-nggak, Sasuke-_kun no baka_," desis Sakura dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" balas Sasuke yang berlutut memegangi kakinya yang sedikit bengkak.

Belum sempat Sakura membuka mulut untuk berargumen—

"MASIH HARUS BIKIN DULU?"

Sakura dan Sasuke reflek menatap anak sematawayang mereka yang kini berdiri menelengkan kepala kecilnya dengan saaaaangat polos.

"KALAU BEGITU BIKIN SAJA DI SINI," lanjut si bocah tak berdosa dengan senyum lembutnya. "AKU MAU LIHAT."

Sakura kaget dan reflek menutup kedua telinga Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan dengarkan itu, Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan dengarkan itu!" teriaknya lebay. "Anakmu itu berbahaya! Dia jenius, jahat, dan polos di saat yang bersamaan!"

"Berisik!" Sasuke bangkit dan dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menutupi kedua telinganya. "Dia anakmu juga, _baka_!"

"Tapi kau yang bikin!"

"Tapi kau yang membantuku!"

Ken hanya terpaku menatap kedua orangtuanya saling berargumen tidak jelas dan saling membentak satu sama lain. Ada secuil rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Bocah laki-laki berambut _raven _jabrik itu menundukkan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir bening di pelupuk mata beriris viridian-nya siap tumpah.

"Aku..." suara Ken begitu lirih dan bergetar, namun mampu mengalihkan perhatian kedua orangtuanya. "...aku nggak boleh punya adik, ya."

Sakura terperanjat. Ia mendekati Ken dan berlutut di hadapannya, menyamakan tingginya. "Ken-_kun_," bisik Sakura melingkarkan lengannya pada leher kecil Ken. Sebelah tangannya bergerak membelai pipi sang anak dan menghapus air mata yang siap mengalir. "_Gomen ne_... Ken-_kun_ bukannya nggak boleh punya adik. Tapi untuk dapat hadiah adik yang seperti Ken-_kun _inginkan itu nggak bisa dalam sekejap."

Ken menatap mata viridian di hadapannya. "Apa itu artinya aku harus menunggu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Berapa lama?"

"Sampai Ken-_kun _genap delapan tahun."

"Sampai tahun depan?" Ken membelalakkan matanya.

"He'em..."

"Lama sekali..." Ken mendesah kecewa.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Ken. "Kau dulu juga begitu Ken-_kun_," ucapnya pelan. "_Too-san _dan _kaa-san _harus menunggu selama sembilan bulan agar kau bisa lahir dengan sehat."

"Sungguh?" tanya Ken berbinar-binar.

"Iyaa..."

"Hnn masih harus bikin dulu, ya," ujar Ken entah pada siapa sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. "Boleh aku membantu membuatnya?"

"NGGAK BOLEH."

Itu suara tegas dari balik punggung Sakura yang _sweatdrop_—suara Sasuke.

Ken mengerutkan dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ia mendongak menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan kesal. "_Too-san _pelit!" serunya.

Benar. Sasuke memang pelit. Mengapa Ken tidak boleh membantu membuat hadiahnya—adiknya sendiri? 'Kan Ken _cuma_ ingin **membantu**. Mengapa tidak boleh? Ken sudah sering kok membantu warga sipil di Konoha semampunya. Bahkan kadang Ken juga membantu Iruka-_sensei _menangkap kucing Hinata-_sensei_—istri _Rokudaime Hokage_—yang nakalnya luar biasa. Sekarang, mengapa cuma sekedar membuat adik saja Ken dianggap tidak pantas membantu?

Tunggu.

Dianggap tidak pantas—atau memang tidak boleh?

Pikiran-pikiran jahat tentang figur seorang ayah yang pelit melayang-layang di otak Ken. Ia semakin tidak terima ketika ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan Konoha itu hanya meresponnya dengan kata 'hn'-nya yang biasa. Bahkan Ken tidak yakin 'hn' itu adalah sebuah kata.

"Sssstt... _Ne, _Ken-_kun_," bisik Sakura di depan wajah Ken yang masih merengut kesal. "Kau boleh membantu _kaa-san_, kok."

"Benarkah?" senyum sumeringah menghiasi wajah sang penerus Uchiha.

"Tentu saja~"

"Bagaimana caranya, _Kaa-san_?"

"Kau harus membuat _too-san_ mengabulkan setiap apa yang _kaa-san_ inginkan nantinya."

Alis Ken kembali bertaut. Otak kritisnya kembali bekerja. Setiap apa yang ibunya inginkan? Terdengar egois, ya? Oh, tunggu sampai bocah itu mengerti apa yang di sebut ngidam. Dan sepertinya, otak cerdas Sakura bisa memanfaatkan hal ini dengan sangat bijak.

"Baiklah," jawab Ken akhirnya.

"Anak pintar," ucap Sakura seraya mengacak rambut Ken sekali lagi dan mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

Sasuke menatap kedua makhluk itu dengan ekspresi bosan. Ada sesuatu yang mengocok perutnya. Seperti—err... kupu-kupu? Hei, bagaimana bisa serangga Shino berada dalam perutnya? Jangan bercanda!

Dan tepat saat Sakura bangkit dari posisinya, Sasuke menyambar lengannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Sakura terbelalak dan sedikit panik saat ia menyadari Ken memperhatikan adegan mereka yang seharusnya belum bisa dipertontonkan pada anak seusianya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang Uchiha namun tangan Sasuke merambat ke belakang kepala merah muda wanita itu, menekannya agar tak bergerak.

'_Hahh... mereka melakukannya lagi. Too-san pasti sangat lapar_,' batin Ken sambil _sweatdrop_. "Aku sudah **bosan**," ujarnya pelan seraya melangkah pergi dengan kedua tangan bertengger di dalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

"OOIII, _TEMEE~_! SAKURA-_CHAAANN_~!"

"Dasar _Rokudaime _berisik!"

"Coba tebak—Hinata positif! Hinata positif!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**ada sedikit perubahan! rei pake 'viridian' untuk warna mata jenis sakura dan ken~ bukan emerald lagi ^^a soalnya emang lebih mendekati warna itu sih~  
><strong>

_**Tomoe : (tiga) koma yang mengelilingi pupil dalam mata Sharingan. Sasuke baru bisa punya tiga tomoe waktu ngelawan naruto di air terjun perbatasan negara Hi sama desa bunyi (Valley of The End).**_

_**Daijoubu yo : nggak apa-apa, kok.**_

_**Sasuke-kun no baka! : dasar sasuke-kun bodoh!**_

**Pembukaan~ Bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangs—hmmmmpphh *dibekep* Ohh, halo semuanya~ rei di sini *dadah dadah***

**Hanya sebuah cerita ringan dan sederhana yang dibuat berdasarkan harapan rei untuk seri NARUTO ke depannya. Sebuah SIDE STORY dari fanfiksi rei yang berjudul "****くそ****! Sharingan Itu Memang Ajaib!". Ada yang sudah pernah baca? **#pundung

**Persembahan spesial buat reviewers fanfiksi tersebut yang minta lanjutan cerita SasuSaku dan anak-anak mereka, khususnya buat Bunga (**Devil's of Kunoichi**) dan Dai (**rei lupa pen-name dai yang suka ganti-ganti**)—yang sudah dengan sangat setia nagih side story ini untuk dipublish. **

**Dan sekaligus juga untuk meramaikan fic SasuSaku canon. **

**SEMOGA SUKAAA~**

**Bersediakah meninggalkan kritik, saran, dan kesan dalam sebuah **_REVIEW_**? ^^**

**Arigato gozaimashita sudah mau mampiiiirr~**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	2. Sweat Dropped

_"Aku Uchiha Ken."_

_"Peraih nilai tertinggi di Akademi Ninja Konoha."_

_"Nilai praktek senjata dasar ninja juga nyaris sempurna."_

_"Semua orang menyukaiku."_

_"Teman-teman, warga Konoha—semuanya."_

_"Bahkan Rokudaime Hokage bilang aku ini hebat."_

_"Tapi..."_

_"...bagi too-san..."_

_"...aku belum cukup hebat,"_

_"—mungkin."_

* * *

><p><strong>TIGA TOMOE<strong>

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**BAB II**

**Sweat Dropped**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEEE~~!"

Suara itu cempreng, melengking, dan sangat memekakkan telinga bagi setiap makhluk yang mendengarnya. Yamanaka Ino—pemilik suara menggelegar itu—melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan sangat brutal ke arah ruang _Hokage_, di mana kemungkinan orang yang sedang dicarinya berada di sana.

**BRAAAKK**

Ino mendobrak pintu kayu itu dengan kasar, membuat dinding yang terbentur oleh daun pintunya mengalami retakan kecil. "SASUKE-_KUN_!" serunya entah pada siapa.

"Oi, Ino! Pintuku rusak, tahu!" seru Uzumaki Naruto dari balik meja kerjanya yang terletak membelakangi jendela besar ruangan itu. Tampak beberapa _cup _ramen instan bertengger manis di atas meja—di antara tumpukan kertas-kertas penting dan beberapa gulungan. "Pelan-pelan kenapa, sih."

"Mana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino tanpa memedulikan tatapan jengkel sang _Rokudaime Hokage_. Mata aquamarine-nya jelalatan tajam menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

"Hn." Sebuah sahutan kecil muncul dari langit-langit.

"TURUN!" Ino mendongakkan kepala pirang ber-_ponytail_-nya menatap sesosok pria berbaju hitam dengan lambang kipas merah pada bagian punggungnya yang sedang menggantung di atap-atap ruangan itu—memejamkan matanya dan bersedekap. "Turun aku bilang!" Ino melanjutkan. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!"

Onyx yang sedari tadi tertutup itu kini terbuka. Sasuke melepaskan pijakan kakinya pada langit-langit dan mendarat tepat di depan Ino yang masih bertampang sengit. "Aku baru saja memberikan laporan misi hari ini pada _Hogake_ bodoh ini dan—"

"HEI!" potong Naruto.

"—dan aku nggak bertemu Sakura seharian." Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kedua iris aquamarine Ino berkilat marah. Dengan kasar ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke luar ruangan itu sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Naruto pertanda ia pamit.

Sasuke ingin protes, namun diurungkannya niat itu. Ia mengerti, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Tunggu—memangnya Sakura kenapa? Sewaktu Sasuke berangkat misi setelah sarapan pagi tadi wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu masih baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ken juga begitu. Apa Sakura diserang sekelompok _nuke-nin_ dan terluka parah? Mustahil. Sakura tidak ada misi hari ini, dan ia biasanya sibuk di rumah sakit. Kalau pun istrinya itu diserang, Sakura pasti bisa mempertahankan diri, mengingat ia memiliki tenaga monster warisan _Godaime Hokage_.

Lalu apa?

Sedikit rasa cemas menggerayangi pikiran Sasuke ketika ia menyadari ternyata Ino menyeretnya ke arah Rumah Sakit Konoha. Wanita _barbie-like _yang kini menyandang klan Nara itu menganggukkan kepalanya singkat ketika melewati meja resepsionis.

Sasuke hanya membiarkan saja dirinya diseret dengan tidak elit begitu oleh Ino. Ia memilih diam—dan sedikit mengernyit karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi Ino menggumamkan ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas.

Ino berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 215 di lantai dua rumah sakit itu. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke yang sedikit kusut dan menempelkan telunjuk pada bibir merah mudanya—mengisyaratkan sang Uchiha agar tidak berisik.

Hn, tanpa disuruh pun Sasuke memang akan diam kok.

Ino menggeser pintu di depannya perlahan-lahan dan melangkah memasukinya, diikuti Sasuke yang semakin penasaran.

Sejenak, bola mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Di atas ranjang pasien itu Sakura terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan selang infus yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mata viridian-nya tertutup rapat. Sunyi. Hanya deru napas ringan Sakura yang terdengar—sedikit menenangkan hati Sasuke—menunjukkan bahwa istrinya baik-baik saja.

"Sakura menangani cukup banyak pasien sejak pagi tadi." Ino berujar pelan. Ia melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Beberapa ANBU dan _jounin_ terluka cukup parah setelah misi di _Kaze no Kuni_," lanjut Ino dengan desahan kecil. "Dan... yahh, tentu saja itu membutuhkan banyak chakra—sedangkan Shizune-_senpai _sibuk menangani operasi. Maksudku... Sakura terlalu memaksakan diri hingga mengeluarkan chakra cukup banyak dan itu... membuatnya lebih cepat lelah—terutama dengan kondisi kehamilan—"

"Hamil?" potong Sasuke.

Ino mengernyit menatap pria Uchiha di sampingnya. "Kau nggak tahu?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah sambil terus menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mendekati sang istri mengusap rambut merah mudanya pelan.

"Usia kandungannya sudah tiga minggu, Sasuke-_kun_—astaga," ucap Ino sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia tak percaya bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Sakura sedang hamil. Sekarang wajar saja jika ia marah ketika pria Uchiha di hadapannya tidak becus mengurusi sahabat karibnya itu. "Hahh... kurasa Sakura sendiri bahkan belum menyadarinya, _ne_?"

"Hn."

"Memangnya akhir-akhir ini nggak ada kejadian aneh yang mungkin—err... membuatmu curiga kalau dia lagi hamil?"

"Hn..." Sasuke mendongak, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

**FLASHBACK DALAM OTAK SASUKE**

_._

_._

_"Sasuke-kun, aku minta jus tomatmu, ya?"_

_"Nggak."_

_"Pelit."_

_"Biarin."_

_._

_._

_"Sasuke-kun~"_

_"Hn..."_

_"Aku ingin makan ramen~"_

_"Ini tengah malam, Sakura. Icharaku sudah tutup."_

_"Pelit."_

_"Biarin."_

_._

_._

_"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Kita pelihara anak-anak kucing ini, ya?"_

_"Nggak. Berisik."_

_"Pelit."_

_"Biarin."_

_._

_._

_"UWAAA~ Shakhiiiitt, Khaa-shaaannn~"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"_

_"Aku lagi pengen nyubitin pipi Ken-kun."_

_"Tapi kau menyiksanya!"_

_"EH? Oh, gomen ne, Ken-kun~"_

_"Ugh~"_

_._

_._

_"Kaa-san, makan malamnya mana?"_

_"Ini dia—TARAAA~!"_

_"Hn, sup miso?"_

_"Iyaaa~"_

_"Ini bukan sup miso, Sakura. Ini cuma semangkuk air yang ditaburi bawang dan garam."_

_"HOEEEE~ Nggak enak, Kaa-san!"_

_"Ah, benar juga! Gomen, gomen."_

_._

_._

_"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"_

_"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin makan Ken-kun."_

_"Dia anakmu sendiri, baka!"_

_._

_._

_"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau nggak dicukur sampe botak saja?"_

_"..."_

_._

_._

_"Sasuke-kun, Ken-kun, okaeri-nasai~"_

_"Kau masak apa, Sakura?"_

_"Batu kerikil."_

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK OTAK SASUKE —END—**

"Nggak ada," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar-tapi-anehnya.

Ino _sweatdrop. _Entah mengapa ia mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke—tentang _flashback_-nya—yang bahkan tidak Sasuke utarakan. "Baiklah, aku mau menjemput Takeshi-_kun_ di akademi," ujarnya sambil beranjak menuju pintu kamar dan menggesernya terbuka. "Akan kukatakan pada Ken-_kun_ bahwa kalian ada di sini."

GRAAAA

Pintu kembali tertutup, menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya matahari sore itu.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura dan menatap sang istri dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Mata onyx-nya yang berpendar karena cahaya matahari meneliti setiap detil wajah Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Hn, Sakura pasti sangat lelah.

"Ng~" Sakura sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke diam, tidak merespon. Ia menunggu reaksi Sakura selanjutnya yang ternyata—

"...la-par..."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

**GRAAAA~**

"_KAA-SAN_!"

Uchiha Ken berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan wajah kusut penuh debu. Rambut _raven _jabriknya tetap jabrik, dan kedua iris viridian-nya menatap dua orang dewasa di hadapannya dengan pandangan takjub.

"Hn, pelankan suaramu, Ken," tegur Sasuke ketika sang buah hati berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang Sakura.

"Ah, Ken-_kun_." Sakura yang sudah sadar—tengah duduk bersandar pada bantal, melambai kecil pada Ken yang menatapnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

Tidak memedulikan Sasuke, Ken memanjat ranjang pasien Sakura dan dengan santai duduk di pahanya, menghadap sang ibu. "_Kaa-san _kenapa?" Ken menelengkan kepala _raven_-nya.

"Aa, cuma sedikit capek kok," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengacak pelan rambut jabrik Ken.

"Sungguh?" tanya Ken lagi. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, berusaha menatap lekat wajah ibunya dengan jarak dekat.

"Iya, Ken-_kun_..."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"_Ne, _tapi kata Ino-_baasan_ _kaa-san _lagi mengandung adik baru," lanjut Ken dengan watadosnya.

Sakura merona. Sepertinya dugaannya sendiri bahwa ia sedang hamil benar. Ah, Sakura bodoh! "I-iyaa... Ken-_kun_ senang, 'kan?" ujarnya sedikit canggung—entah mengapa.

Bola mata viridian Ken membulat tak percaya—berbinar-binar seolah baru menyaksikan bidadari jelita turun dari kayangan. Ia mengangguk mantap dan hendak memeluk Sakura, namun sebuah tangan mencengkram kaus berleher tingginya dari belakang—menghentikan aksinya.

"Makanya kau harus hati-hati kalau di dekat perut _kaa-san_," ujar Sasuke—dengan tangan kekarnya yang masih mencengkram kaus dongker Ken dari belakang.

"EH?" Ken menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang kini telah melepaskan cengkramannya. "Perut?" lagi-lagi bocah tujuh tahun itu menelengkan kepala kecilnya dengan pose saaaangat lucu.

"Ken-_kun_..." ujar Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Ken. "Soalnya adik barunya ada di sini, di perut _kaa-san_." Sakura menunjuk perutnya sendiri yang masih rata.

"E-eehh~? _Hounto ka_? Ada di dalam perut _kaa-san_?" Ken—tanpa memdulikan _deathglare _Sasuke—langsung seenak udelnya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi perut sang ibu dan meraba-rabanya.

Sakura terkikik. "Geli, Ken-_kun_..."

"Kok nggak kelihatan, _Kaa-san_?" ucap Ken seraya mendongak, mengernyit menatapSakura.

"Tentu saja, Ken-_kun_," jawab Sakura sambil mencubit pipi kiri Uchiha kecil itu. "Adik barunya 'kan masih sangat kecil..."

"Kenapa kecil?" sebelah alis Ken terangkat. Ia menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang hanya duduk diam. "_Ne, too-san_—kok adik barunya kecil?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas berat.

"Kok nggak gede? Akira—adik bayinya Takeshi gede kok."

Ya ampun Ken.

"_Too-san_ bikinnya nggak bener, ya?"

Kenapa sih anak itu harus sekritis ini~

"Emang _too-san _kapan bikinnya?"

Astaga—otak jenius dan jiwa polosnya bekerja terlalu keras.

"Tahu gitu 'kan aku bantuin juga."

Mau jadi apa dia kalau besar nanti?

GREPP

Sasuke memegang kepala _raven _Ken dan menatapnya tajam. "MANDI. KAU BAU KERINGAT," ujarnya dengan nada sedingin es.

"Iya, Ken-_kun_ mandi dulu sana." Sakura berujar sambil menepuk kedua pipi Ken. "Ken-_kun _kotor sekali..."

Ken menatap viridian di hadapannya dan tersenyum kecut. Setelah menggumamkan 'baiklah' kecil, ia turun dari ranjang pasien dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Hn, sepertinya usaha Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian anaknya yang super bawel itu berjalan dengan cukup baik.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Apa? Aku akan menemaninya latihan nanti," ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan merapihkan selimut Sakura. "Sakura, kau istirahatlah."

"Tapi aku bosan di sini terus," gumam Sakura seraya menarik lengan baju Sasuke. Onyx dan viridian bertemu. "Aku mau pulang saja..."

"Hn. Kau masih capek."

"Nggak kok, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Dengarkan aku, atau kupukul perutmu."

"Di dalam sini ada anakmu, _baka_."

"Apa peduliku?"

"Oh, bagaimana dengan _tujuan-hidupku-untuk-membangun-kembali-klan-Uchiha_, hah?"

"Tsk. Bisa diam nggak, sih?"

"NGGAK!"

Pandangan kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu masih saling bertemu, masih saling berkilat tidak mau kalah. Sampai si pemilik onyx menutup permata sekelam malam itu—memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, sebelum—

CKLEK

Pintu yang tak jauh dari ranjang pasien berdecit terbuka. Sang pemilik onyx menghentikan aksinya.

"Ken—mandinya nggak bersih. Masuk lagi," ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Ken cemberut—hendak protes, namun diurungkannya niat itu dan memilih kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menuruti sang ayah.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn, orang mandi itu lama."

"_Baka yarou_! Ken-_kun _itu nggak ada baju ganti, tahu. Minggir."

BLETAKK

"Aduh."

.

.

.

"Aku nggak mau pake baju rumah sakit!" Uchiha Ken membuang muka, cemberut. "Bau obat, _Kaa-san_!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Cuma sebentar kok, Ken-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil meraih lengan kecil Ken dan menyeretnya ke luar ruangan berbau obat itu. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_—makan malam."

"Makan di Yakiniku-Q?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya mengekor Sakura dan Ken menelusuri koridor rumah sakit malam itu.

"Nggak. Lebih enak dari makanan di situ," jawab Sakura dengan mantap.

"Di mana, _Kaa-san_?"

"Di..."

.

.

"Ah, Sa-Sakura-_san, _S-Sasuke-_kun_, dan—oh hai, Ken-_kun_..."

"_Konbanwa, _Hinata~"

"_Konbanwa, _Hinata-_sensei_."

_'Ternyata di rumah Naruto-dobe'_, batin Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia sempat berpikir keras tentang makanan yang lebih enak dari restoran Yakiniku-Q yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, padahal Sakura tidak terlalu suka ramen. Dan ternyata yang dimaksud sang istri adalah masakan Hinata. _'Wajar sih.' _Sasuke _sweatdrop. _

"S-silahkan masuk," ujar Hinata seraya membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar keluarga kecil itu bisa leluasa masuk istana sederhana mereka. "Naruto-_kun _ada di dalam, lagi nonton tivi sama Hotaru-_chan_."

"Aa..."

Tiga orang Uchiha itu memasuki rumah sederhana keluarga Uzumaki dengan santai, mondar-mandir tidak jelas, mengambil kue dan minuman dari kulkas—seperti di rumah sendiri. Itu karena slogan tim tujuh adalah: **rumah sahabatmu adalah rumahmu juga**.

"Ah, Sasuke-_teme_, Sakura-_chan_, kalian datang?" ucap Naruto disertai cengiran rubahnya ketika ketiga tamu itu memasuki ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa.

"Iya, Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil menegak sekaleng jus jeruk yang ia temukan di kulkas. "Memangnya nggak boleh?"

"Aa, boleh kok, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan mematikan tivi. "Hotaru-_chan _pasti senang, iya 'kan, Hotaru-_chan_?"

Seekor—eh, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang terkuncir dua muncul malu-malu dari balik punggung Naruto. Mata lavender-nya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, sampai akhirnya bersirobok dengan mata viridian Ken.

"Aa~ Ken-_chan_!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya dan berlari menghampiri Ken.

"Apa?" sebelah alis Ken terangkat.

"_Otoo-chan _bilang Ken-_chan _jago melempar _kunai _dan _shuriken_!" lanjut Hotaru sambil menatap Ken dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Ajari aku, ya?"

"Eh? Nanti kalo sudah di akademi pasti belajar, kok."

"Aku 'kan baru masuk akademi tahun depan. Masa masih harus nunggu sampe selama itu?"

"Ya memang."

"Curang."

"S-Sakura-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_, makan malam di sini, ya?" Hinata muncul dari balik ruangan di sebelah kanan mereka—dapur sekaligus ruang makan. "A-aku sudah menyiapkannya kok."

"Tentu saja, Hinata," jawab Sakura dengan senyum sumeringah. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri wanita berambut indigo sepunggung itu. "_Ne_, mestinya kau bilang padaku dulu. Tahu gitu 'kan tadi aku membantumu, Hinata."

"Nggak papa kok, S-Sakura-_san_..."

"EH? KOK PERUT HINATA-_SENSEI _BUNCIT?"

Suara cempreng Ken menghentikan obrolan singkat mereka. Serentak semuanya kini menoleh ke arah perut Hinata yang tertutupi celemek biru—yang memang terlihat agak buncit, mengingat usia kehamilannya yang telah memasuki bulan ke tiga.

"Soalnya di dalam ada adik bayi," jawab Hotaru dengan ekspresi _dasar-Ken-chan-bodoh_-nya.

Ken mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasuke menyadari ekspresi ini. Perubahan ekspresi Ken ketika mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia tengah mencurigai sesuatu. "Hinata, bisa kita makan sekarang? Sakura lapar," ujarnya buru-buru, sebelum Ken menanyakan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

"A-aa... I-iya, Sasuke-_kun_—tentu saja." Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian—sedikit bingung dengan sikap suami-istri Uchiha yang agak panik itu.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak sempit. Hanya sedikit diisi dengan sebuah _single-bed _dan meja belajar kecil. Beberapa rak berisi buku-buku tebal dan gulungan-gulungan berjejer rapih di dekat meja. Ruangan itu gelap—hanya diterangi pendaran cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, mengibarkan gorden putih yang tertiup angin malam.

Bocah pemilik mata viridian yang tengah duduk pada _frame _jendela itu menoleh ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Suara _baritone _itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah untuk lekas tidur daripada sebuah pertanyaan bagi Ken. Pria yang pernah menjadi buronan internasional itu berjalan pelan menghampiri putranya dan berhenti di ambang jendela, ketika cahaya rembulan menyapa wajah pucatnya.

Ken menggeleng pelan dan kembali menatap langit malam cerah di luar sana. Entah mengapa, lintasan bima sakti yang membujur dari horizon sampai titik azenith langit yang penuh kerlip bintang itu begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Ken mendengar sang ayah mendesah pelan. Ia menoleh.

"Kau masih memikirkan tentang adik itu?" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan di luar sana.

"Hn..." Ken menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kakak itu nggak mudah, Ken." Sasuke melanjutkan. "Kau bakal memiliki tanggung jawab lebih besar dari yang kau bayangkan. Kau akan terus berada di sampingnya—sebagai dinding yang harus ia lampaui..."

Ken mendongak, menatap sang ayah yang masih saja terus memandangi bulan.

"...walau harus dibenci sekali pun, itulah seorang kakak." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya, menatap Ken dengan kedua onyx miliknya.

"_Soukana_..." ujar Ken sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

"Kau punya cita-cita?" lagi-lagi suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"_Hokage_," jawab Ken sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku pingin jadi _Hokage_, seperti Naruto-_jiisan_. Lalu jadi orang yang tegar seperti _kaa-san_, dan—"

"**Kalau begitu kau harus jadi ninja yang kuat**," potong Sasuke. Ia kemudian membalik tubuh tegapnya dan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu. "Tidurlah, Ken. Sudah terlalu larut."

BLAM

Ken menatap pintu kayu di mana sosok ayahnya menghilang. Ia—sekali lagi—tersenyum tipis. "—dan jadi ninja yang hebat, seperti _too-san_." Ken menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bocah berambut _raven _jabrik itu kemudian turun dari tempatnya duduk bersandar dan menyelusup ke dalam selimut hangatnya di atas kasur.

Tidak—Ken sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu ninja-yang-kuat—yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi. Ia hanya tersenyum, berpura-pura mengerti. Meski batinnya berkecamuk, bersikeras bahwa kata-kata sang ayah memiliki makna lain, yang lebih mendalam dari arti kuat yang sebenarnya. Ken bisa merasakan itu dari tatapan onyx Sasuke.

Apa yang harus dilakukan agar menjadi kuat?

Mengapa harus jadi kuat?

Bagaimana caranya?

Yang ia tahu—ia mengagumi Uchiha Sasuke—lebih dari siapa pun.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>

**KON-NI-CHI-WAAA~ rei apdet nih! Apdet! *BLETAKK* my God! I'm so—akh—responnya banyak banget! Senangnyaaa... ternyata semuanya pada suka! \(^0^)/ **

**BAB II ini rei persembahkan buat kalian~ gomen ya kalo aneh dan nista (T~T) *ditendang* DAAANN~ si kembar belom muncul ya? Ahihihihi... chapter depan Satsuki-Tsuyoshi pasti bakal muncul kok! xD**

**Gimana? Hounto ni gomen-nasai ne kalo penuh kegajean. Trus sasukenya beneran OOC parah ya? Hoeee~ padahal rei udah nyoba sesuain sama sifat Sasuke waktu kecil—waktu masih genin itu lho. Maaaaafff~ **

**Ah, SPECIAL ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU buat :**

**Devil's of Kunoichi****, ****Pink Uchiha****, Via-princezz, ****Caninae Villosa****, ****Kim Geun Hyun****, Olivia, ****Haza ShiRaifu****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, ****Shinkerbell****, Annonymous 99, ****nta-unfinished****, ****Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara****, ****Uchiha Kagamie****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa****, uchiha ney-chan, ****Hikaru Kin****, ****and'z a.n****, ****Sagaarayuki****, ****The Portal Transmission-19****, ****Ame Kuroyuki****, ****haruno gemini-chan****, Inoue Mio, ****airandair****, ****senayuki-chan****, ****Kurousa Hime****, Potrie-chan, ****Thashientha Dhira****, ****HarunoZuka****, Higurashi Cherryblossom, ****Hoshi Yamashita****, pinky blue onyx, ****Ichika Harada de Chevalier****, ****Uchiha Reiko Ichihara****, ****Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko****, ****gieyoungkyu****, ****Riku Aida****, ****xenaosa****, ****uchiha reyvhia****, Uzumaki Panda, ****Nyx Quartz****, ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, ****Blue Rainnossa****, Soraka Menashi, ****CheZaHana-chan****, Kazuki kanahara, Dhevitry The Tomato Knight, dan semua silent readers sekaliaaaannn~! xD **

**Dan~ sambil menunggu buat kemunculan dedek baru buat Ken-kun di chapter depan, bersediakah review? Onegai? #BLETAKK**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	3. Protect You!

_"Beberapa tahun yang lalu,_

_perjuangan too-san dan kaa-san pasti sangat berat._

_Karena itulah kini mereka jadi ninja yang hebat._

_Karena itu juga_

_—kelak aku pun akan menjadi ninja hebat seperti mereka."_

* * *

><p><strong>TIGA TOMOE<strong>

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**BAB III**

**Protect You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KEN-_KUUUNN_! Sarapan~!"

"Iyaa~!"

Ken menyahut sembari lekas-lekas merapikan tempat tidurnya yang cukup berantakan. Anak laki-laki berambut _raven _jabrik itu meraih kantung senjata ninjanya kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga, siap menerjang sarapannya hari itu.

Ken tersenyum ketika mendapati sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke, tengah duduk sambil mengecek beberapa gulungan penting berupa laporan misi tingkat A dan jumlah penyerangan _nuke-nin _terhadap Konoha belakangan ini. Ah, dari ekspresi serius yang terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke, sepertinya pekerjaannya sebagai kepala keamanan Konoha cukup merepotkan.

Merasa tidak disadari kehadirannya oleh sang Ayah, Ken sedikit cemberut. "_Ohayou_," ujarnya pelan—sedikit berharap sang ayah akan melihat ke arahnya kali ini.

Gagal. Sasuke tidak melirik Ken barang sejenak saja.

"Aa, bagaimana kaki kirimu, Ken?"

Sasuke memang tidak melihat ke arah Ken. Tapi respon itu cukup membuat bocah bermata viridian itu tersenyum senang. "Sudah nggak sakit lagi kok, _Too-san_!" jawabnya antusias. "Berkat _kaa-san, _kaki kiriku sudah sembuh total—"

"Lain kali harus lebih hati-hati," potong Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan-gulungan di tangannya. "_Kaa-san _belum tentu bisa selalu ada untuk menyembuhkanmu tepat waktu. Apalagi dia tidak boleh memakai terlalu banyak chakra dengan kondisinya yang se—"

BLETAKK

"—_ittai…_" lenguh Sasuke.

"Itu sama sekali nggak benar." Sosok wanita berambut sewarna permen kapas muncul di belakang Sasuke setelah memukul kepala _raven_-nya dengan salah satu gulungan yang ia baca.

"Sakura—"

Sakura meletakkan dua piring nasi omelet di meja makan dan tersenyum ke arah putra semata wayangnya itu. "_Kaa-san_ pasti selalu ada untuk Ken-_kun_ walau apa pun yang terjadi," ujarnya lembut. Tangannya memegang kepala jabrik sang anak kemudian mengacaknya pelan. "Nggak perlu khawatir. _Ne_?"

Ken tersenyum kecut dan melirik Sasuke sekilas. Ah, pria itu masih saja sibuk dengan gulungannya. Semenarik itukah? Ken mendengus pelan kemudian mulai memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan ibu muda itu.

Ah, begitulah keseharian keluarga kecil itu. Dengan seorang ayah yang terlalu sibuk sebagai salah satu _shinobi _penting kepercayaan _Hokage-sama_, anak laki-laki tingkat satu Akademi Ninja yang mewarisi masing-masing setengah sifat orangtuanya, dan seorang _medic-nin _cantik sebagai ibu.

Bicara soal ibu, belakangan ini Sasuke semakin over protektif terhadap istrinya yang berdahi lebar itu. Pasalnya, usia kandungan Sakura semakin tua—perutnya sudah semakin buncit. Sakura bahkan sering merasa mudah sekali lelah dan ini membuat Sasuke semakin cemas. Oke, Sasuke sudah berpengalaman berhadapan dengan wanita hamil menjelang hari kelahiran—saat-saat sebelum Sakura melahirkan Ken, tentu saja.

Tapi… sungguh, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada generasi penerus klannya yang nyaris hilang itu.

"_Soreja, ittekimasu_—"

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_—tunggu dulu," potong Sakura ketika Sasuke hendak beranjak dari _genkan_, setelah pria berpotongan rambut unik itu memasang sandal ninjanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura menghampirinya dengan napas sedikit tersengal. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan perutmu itu, Sakura," ujarnya kalem.

"Iya, aku tahu, kok." Sakura tersenyum setelah sampai tepat di hadapan suaminya. "_Ne, h_ari ini kau dan Shikamaru akan ke Iwagakure untuk mewakili Konoha, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Hati-hati, ya." Sakura sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. "Kami menunggumu di sini," katanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah sangat buncit.

"Aa."

Pintu depan kediaman Uchiha tertutup rapat bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Sasuke dari pandangan. Sakura masih saja mematung menatap pintu kayu itu—menatap sisa-sisa siluet suami yang tak akan dilihatnya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Wanita bernurani kuat itu sedikit tersentak ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan kecil menarik-narik ujung lengan bajunya.

"Ken-_kun_…"

"_Kaa-san_, aku berangkat." Ken mendongak menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum duduk pada undakan _genkan _dan memasang sandal ninjanya.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

"Un." Ken mengangguk pelan. Segera setelah ia memasang sandalnya dengan benar, bocah tujuh tahun itu berdiri dan menghadap ibunya. "Hari ini _kaa-san _nggak ada _shift_ di rumah sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Shizune-_basan_ bakal marah kalau _kaa-san_ datang sebagai _medic-nin _dan menyembuhkan pasien di sana."

"_Sokka…_"

"Tapi mungkin nanti _kaa-san _bisa menjemput Ken-_kun_ sehabis dari rumah Ino-_basan_."

Ken mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!" serunya sambil membuka pintu agak kasar. "Lagian 'kan _too-san _bilang _kaa-san _nggak boleh terlalu capek karena sebentar lagi adik barunya bakal lahir."

"Eh—?"

"_Ittekimasu_!" seru Ken seraya berlari pergi tanpa menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedikit terpana dengan kata-kata simpel putranya—yang cukup membuatnya tersentuh.

Ibu muda itu tersenyum lembut, menghampiri pintu depan yang masih terbuka. "_Itterasshai_," ujarnya kemudian. _Kunoichi _asuhan _Godaime Hokage _itu—sekali lagi—tersenyum lembut dan menutup pintu rumah.

.

.

.

"_SUGOOOII~_!"

Seorang anak perempuan berambut _brunette _pendek, Hyuuga Riku, bertepuk tangan meriah dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar. "Ken-_kun _hebat, yaa~!" serunya lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan mendekati Uchiha Ken dan memperhatikan wajah kusutnya lekat-lekat.

"Itu tadi salah satu jurus elemen dasar api?" Tanya Nara Takeshi dengan nada malas. Ia menopang kepala dengan kedua tangannya yang ditautkan.

"Iya!" jawab Ken antusias. Bocah generasi Uchiha itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi tembemnya yang terasa sedikit panas setelah mempraktekkan jurus _katon _di depan teman-teman angkatannya. "_Too-san _yang ngajarin."

"Memang apa hebatnya jurus seperti itu?" Hyuuga Ryuu angkat bicara. Kedua lengan kecilnya terlipat di dada. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan itu?"

"Ryuu-_kun_—" protes Hyuuga Mikan.

"Kalau memang sehebat itu, aku mau deh belajar," sambung Takeshi, yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Ryuu dan Riku.

"Jadi kuat itu butuh proses." Ken menjawab dengan kalem. Ia berjalan menghampiri kotak medis kecil yang selalu dibawanya dalam tas selempang berwarna kremnya. Setelah mengaduk-aduk kotak medisnya, bocah berambut _raven _jabrik itu menempelkan plester chakra pemberian Sakura dan menempelkannya pada kedua pipinya. "Nggak mungkin 'kan Naruto-_jisan_ langsung jadi _Hokage _sejak seusia kita?"

"Itu benar!" kata Mikan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mengabaikan pembelaan adik kembarnya terhadap Ken, Ryuu kembali menatap si Uchiha kecil dengan intens. "Bukan begitu," ujarnya dengan nada serius. "Maksudku—kalau sudah jadi kuat, apa yang bakal kau lakukan?"

Lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju pada Ken—menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Tentu saja jadi pemimpin pasukan keamanan seperti _too-san_, atau pemimpin pasukan elit ANBU _Ne _seperti Sai-_jisan_…" Ken mengambil jeda sejenak. "…atau _Hokage_—seperti Naruto-_jisan_!"

"Aa, benar juga." Takeshi berujar sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan menengadah. "Aku sih belum kepikiran mau jadi _shinobi _seperti apa kalau besar nanti," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ken tersenyum melihat teman-temannya tampak tertegun dan memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Takeshi. Sepertinya mereka juga tengah berpikir tentang impian yang akan menjadi tujuan utama hidup mereka. Bukan hanya sekedar menjadi dewasa sebagai _shinobi _hebat dan berperang melawan musuh. Tetapi hal penting dan hebat apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Ken sedikit bersyukur karena ia sudah bisa memantapkan hatinya. Walaubagaimana pun, senyum bangga kedua orangtuanya adalah yang nomor satu bagi bocah tingkat satu akademi ninja itu.

.

.

Koakan gagak yang menandakan sudah semakin sorenya hari membuat sekelompok kecil anak-anak akademi itu menengadah menatap langit yang mulai berubah jingga keemasan. Angin sore yang sejuk menyapa mereka, membelai lembut tubuh kecil nan rapuh generasi penerus ninja-ninja hebat itu. Melihat kondisi _training field _yang sudah sangat sepi, mereka mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka—_kunai, shuriken, _dan kertas mantra peledak—ke dalam tas kecil.

"YOSH! Sampai besok." Riku berujar pertama kali yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil teman-temannya. Ryuu melambaikan tangan kanannya sekali lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi diikuti Mikan dan Riku. Gerombolan anak-anak yang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran menjadi _genin_ itu bubar, melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecil mereka kembali ke kediaman masing-masing setelah seharian penuh berlatih.

Ken berlari kecil menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pusat desa. Karena hari masih belum terlalu gelap, ia memutuskan untuk melewati jalan memutar yang notabene butuh waktu tempuh lebih lama untuk sampai rumah sederhananya. Meski perutnya sudah sedari tadi keroncongan, ia tidak peduli. Paling tidak, berlari kecil mengelilingi desa bisa dijadikan tambahan latihan ringan.

Ah, sifat rajin Uchiha Sasuke menurun tepat pada sosok periangnya.

.

.

.

Mata viridian Ken melebar, dan napasnya seolah tercekat. Sungguh, pemandangan yang ia lihat di hadapannya membuat jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"_K… Kaa-san_…" bisiknya dengan nada ngeri.

Di pinggiran taman desa—tak jauh dari tempat Ken berdiri saat itu, sang ibu, Uchiha Sakura, tengah terduduk sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Di hadapannya terdapat empat orang ninja—_nunke-nin_—berdiri seraya mengarahkan sebuah tombak pada Sakura. Seorang yang paling depan dengan tubuh besar berotot tampak menyeringai memperhatikan wanita berambut pendek itu. Di sampingnya, seorang dengan _eye-patch _sedang mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan menjilatinya. Sedangkan dua orang di belakang mereka hanya mendecih kecil sambil memperhatikan sekitar—kalau-kalau ada _shinobi _setempat yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Melihat penampilan Sakura yang berantakan dengan luka gores dan lebam di lengannya, Ken menelan ludah. _'Apa yang mereka lakukan pada kaa-san?'—_jeritnya dalam hati. Ken ingin menolong Sakura! Ia ingin melindunginya. Tapi dengan kemampuannya yang minim tentu saja membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk tidak nekat maju menyerang mereka.

Ken akhirnya bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat, masih terus memperhatikan gerombolan _nuke-nin _itu dan keadaan ibunya yang entah mengapa terlihat cukup kritis. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis bocah berambut jabrik itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan beberapa kali menelan ludah.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian dedaunan kering di sekitar taman yang sudah sepi sejak senja itu.

Salah satu _nuke-nin_ itu tertawa mengejek dan dengan ekspresi sadis ia mulai menghunuskan pisau lipatnya ke arah Sakura.

TRAAAKK

Sebuah _kunai _yang terarah tepat mengenai pisau lipat itu, membuatnya terlempar melambung ke belakang dan sedikit melukai tangan sang _nuke-nin_.

"Akh!" _Nuke-nin _dengan _eye-patch _itu memekik tertahan kala mendapati tangan kanannya berdarah akibat _kunai _yang tiba-tiba mengarah pada pisau yang dipegangnya.

_It was _Ken. Tangan kecilnya bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Ia bingung, ia panik. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal, ia memberanikan diri melesat ke sana, ke tempat ibunya yang tampak tak berdaya. Bocah dengan kaus dongker berlambang Uchiha di punggungnya itu berdiri dengan posisi menyerang, membelakangi Sakura yang memandangnya takjub.

Ken tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia tidak peduli jika ini justru akan merepotkan Sakura, membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ia tidak peduli jika dalam aksinya kali ini nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya. Ia tidak peduli pada nuraninya yang menjerit takut—menyuruhnya untuk mundur. Karena pada kenyataannya, bocah tujuh tahun itu memang sangat takut. Ia sangat takut.

Ia takut akan kalah. Ia takut akan mati.

Tapi Ken lebih takut kehilangan ibunya.

"NGGAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN MENYAKITI _KAA-SAN_!"

—bentaknya dengan _deathglare _khas Uchiha. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam _kunai _bergetar hebat. Nadinya berdenyut cepat.

"Hoo~ Bocah sok pahlawan," cemooh si pemegang tombak sambil menatap Ken. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Kau seharusnya pulang, na—AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Ken menghilang dan tanpa aba-aba ia telah menusukkan _kunai_-nya pada punggung pria bertubuh besar itu. Ketiga orang rekannya tersentak kaget. Serta merta mereka mengeluarkan pedang kecil dan beberapa _shuriken_—siap menyerang balik.

Ken melompat ke belakang mereka, menjaga jarak. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya. Kedua tangannya menyusup ke dalam kantung senjatanya dan menyelipkan beberapa _kunai _dan _shuriken _pada jemari kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Sialan!"

"Beraninya kau—"

Sekali lagi Ken melompat ke belakang hanya untuk berpijak pada batang pohon dan dengan cepat melemparkan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_-nya ke sembarang arah.

"Bodoh!" _nuke-nin _yang memegang pedang mendecih, diikuti ketiga temannya yang turut maju hendak menyerang Ken.

Tidak. Ken tidak melempar _kunai _dan _shuriken _ke sembarang arah. Senjata-senjata tajam itu sengaja ia arahkan pada tiang-tiang lampu taman sehingga memantul dan mengarah langsung pada komplotan _nuke-nin _itu.

Namun _shinobi-shinobi _bertubuh tinggi itu menyadarinya dan segera menangkis _kunai _dan _shuriken_ tadi dengan senjata mereka. Ken yang sudah memprediksikan hal ini segera kembali melompat turun dan membentuk segel jurus yang sangat dihafalnya.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_!"

Seketika Ken menyemburkan bola api raksasa ke arah para _nuke-nin_ yang masih sibuk menangkis. Kobaran merah jingga menyala-nyala, menerangi taman yang mulai gelap. Ken tersenyum senang dan hendak melepaskan segelnya sebelum—

"HAAA KENA KAU, BOCAH!"

Bola api yang Ken ciptakan lenyap dengan hentakan tangan keempat _nuke-nin _yang ternyata hanya mengalami luka bakar kecil. Mereka serempak maju menerjang Ken yang masih terkejut dengan serangan mendadak dari dalam bola apinya.

_'Shimatta!' _Ken menjerit dalam hati—ketika tangan besar _nuke-nin _yang sempat ditusuk punggungnya itu mencapai leher kecil Ken dan mencekiknya tanpa ampun.

BRAAAKK

Tubuh Ken terhantam ke tanah dengan cukup keras. Namun ia tidak sempat berteriak kesakitan karena napasnya yang tertahan. Ia akan mati, ia tahu itu. Meski begitu, kedua tangan kecilnya masih berusaha melepaskan tangan besar dan bau yang mencekiknya. Sebelah tangannya kemudian meraba-raba kantung _kunai_-nya, namun tak ditemukannya satu pun senjata yang tersisa.

_'Shimatta! Shimatta!'_

Tangan dan kaki Ken mulai kesemutan. Ia semakin sulit bernapas. Tepat saat pandangannya mulai mengabur…

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENYENTUH PUTRAKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTOR ITU."

**"Eh?"**

KRAKK

BUUUUMMM

Ken merasakan bumi di bawahnya berguncang. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya tempat itu porak poranda dengan tanah yang retak dan hancur.

Ken merasa pegangan pada lehernya mengendur dan lenyap. Saat ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Yang ia dapat lihat hanyalah keempat _nuke-nin _yang tercengang menatap sosok wanita berbaju merah maroon dengan perut buncit tengah meninju tanah. Keempat _shinobi _pelarian itu limbung saat tanah yang mereka pijak hancur luar biasa.

Ken menahan napas saat dilihatnya kilatan cahaya hijau—chakra—yang menyelubungi Sakura secepat kilat menghantam empat _nuke-nin _itu sekaligus, membuat mereka terpental hingga mengancurkan beberapa pohon di belakang mereka. Belum cukup dengan itu, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di atas mereka dan menghantam mereka dengan tekanan chakra yang luar biasa.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi para _nuke-nin _itu jatuh menghantam tanah dengan bunyi gedebum keras.

Ken melindungi mata dengan sebelah lengannya dari debu yang diakibatkan tekanan udara efek dari hantaman _shinobi-shinobi _itu ke bumi. Setelah suasana terasa agak tenang, Ken menurunkan lengannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sakura berdiri di sana, menatap korban-korbannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Senyum Ken langsung pudar ketika melihat Sakura yang perlahan kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun tepat sebelum tubuh Sakura menyentuh tanah, sepasang lengan kekar menangkapnya kemudian membopongnya dengan anggun.

Napas Ken tertahan sejenak, melihat sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke, tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana—menggendong tubuh Sakura yang sudah setengah sadar. Lagi-lagi Ken tersenyum, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan leganya.

Akan tetapi senyum itu sirna begitu saja ketika pandangannya bersirobok dengan _sharingan _Sasuke. Pria itu menatap putranya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ken menunduk takut, layaknya seorang anak yang baru saja diomeli orang tuanya. Tapi ini persoalan lain. Kalbunya berkecamuk. Perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar merayapi seluruh jiwanya. Perlahan, bocah berambut _raven _jabrik itu memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, sekedar melihat sosok kedua orangtuanya.

Hilang.

Siluet yang begitu dikaguminya itu telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya angin malam yang berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan tak tentu arah.

Ken tertunduk lesu. Ia kesal, marah, dan juga sedih. Ia benci dirinya yang lemah, yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ingin menangis saja rasanya. Tapi sepertinya air matanya terlalu egois untuk sekedar mengalir karena sebuah kegagalan.

_**Pada akhirnya, mereka yang ingin kulindungi**_

**—**_**justru melindngiku. **_

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu _kaa-san_."

Alih-alih langsung pulang ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kecilnya yang lelah dan kotor, Uchiha Ken malah melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia tahu, ayahnya pasti membawa ibunya ke sini, mengingat Sasuke memang tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang _ninjutsu _medis. Karena itu ia berinisiatif menyusulnya, berharap dapat menghilangkan perasaan cemasnya setelah kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Ken berjalan lesu melalui koridor-koridor rumah sakit. Tidak peduli pada sapaan beberapa perawat dan _medic-nin _yang melewatinya, anak laki-laki itu terus saja berjalan dengan tatapan kosong—mengikuti arah yang diberitahukan resepsionis padanya.

_And there he was. _

Di ujung koridor lantai tiga yang sepi itu, Ken melihat Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar di depan sebuah ruangan. Mata onyx-nya terpejam. Namun garis rahangnya yang tampak mengeras menunjukkan ia sedang khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang." Suara _baritone _Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah bagi Ken. Sasuke memang masih menutup matanya, namun kehadiran sosok kecil yang notabene adalah darah dagingnya sendiri tentu saja dapat dirasakannya. Bagaimanapun Ken belum belajar cara menyembunyikan chakra.

"Aku…" Ken berhenti tepat di sebelah Sasuke duduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan putranya dengan sabar. Kini kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris kelam yang menghipnotis. Pria pemimpin pasukan keamanan Konoha itu menengadah, menatap langit-langit koridor.

Ken semakin dalam menunduk. "Aku… mengkhawatirkan _kaa-san_," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Hening.

Tampaknya tak ada keinginan bagi Sasuke untuk merespon sang anak. Selama beberapa menit, ayah dan anak itu masih saling diam. Sampai akhirnya sekali lagi Ken berani membuka mulutnya.

"_Gomen-nasai_!" nada suara Ken meninggi. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tak pecah. "_Gomen-nasai, Too-san_. Aku… aku… aku nggak bisa… aku… aku lemah…"

Kali ini, Sasuke melirik Ken yang masih tertunduk, sedikit membungkuk.

"…aku bukan ninja yang kuat!" Ken melanjutkan. Suaranya semakin bergetar, kentara sekali ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis—untuk tidak menumpahkan perasaan meluap-luap dalam dadanya. "Aku nggak bisa… _kaa-san_… Aku… a-aku… _Gomen… nasai… _Kalau b-begini terus aku nggak akan bisa jadi _shinobi _yang—"

"Kenapa kau harus susah payah menahan tangis seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke kalem. Ken mendongak, menatap onyx Sasuke dengan mata berair.

Ken _speechless. _

"Menangis saja," lanjut Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang melarang."

"T-tapi…"

"Menangis bukan berarti kau lemah." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit koridor. Disandarkannya kepala beraksen ekor bebek itu pada dinding koridor kemudian kembali berucap, "Karena menjadi kuat bukan soal kekuatan apa yang kau miliki atau status apa yang kau jabat…"

"_Too-san…_"

" …seseorang akan menjadi benar-benar kuat ketika melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya."

Wajah Ken memerah karena menahan tangis yang sudah nyaris tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Wajahnya tertunduk semakin dalam. Perlahan, cairan bening nan hangat itu tumpah dari pelupuk mata viridian-nya. "Uhh… uh…"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan _kaa-san_, 'kan?" Sasuke kembali menghadap Ken, menatapnya itens. Pria yang mengenakan rompi _jounin _itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan kepala jabrik Ken yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. "Nah," lanjut Sasuke. "Jadilah kuat untuk melindungi ibumu, adik-adikmu, teman-temanmu, desamu, dan segala yang berharga bagimu. Ken…"

Ken tidak menahannya. Tangisnya pecah dalam diam. Air matanya mangalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya yang tertutupi plester. "Uhh…. Huhuu… huuhuuu… uhh… huu…."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangaaaatt tipis.

.

.

CKLEK

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_." Seorang perawat muncul dari balik pintu di belakang Sasuke. Kedua Uchiha itu menoleh bersamaan. Tangis Ken mereda. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan imut.

"Hn?"

"Anda bisa masuk sekarang," ucap perawat berambut _brunette _ikal itu dengan senyum lega. "Dan, _omedetou gozaimasu_, Uchiha-_san_. Seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh Ino-_san _sebelumnya, bayinya kembar dan sehat!"

Kedua iris viridian Ken membulat. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi putra sulungnya itu. Perlahan, ia menarik lengan Ken dan turut menyeretnya masuk ke ruang rawat Sakura.

Ken sidikit berlari dan mendahului Sasuke ketika memasuki ruangan berbau obat itu. Dapat dilihatnya Sakura tengah mendekap dua bayi mungil berambut kontras—merah muda dan _raven_. Bayi-bayi yang masih kemerahan itu tampak nyaman terbalut selimut tebal—membentuk postur mereka seperti kepompong.

"Ken-_kun, _Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut, meski wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa ia begitu kelelahan.

"_KAA-SAN_!" Ken berlari dan segera naik ke atas pangkuan Sakura yang bersandar pada bantal. Pipi bocah itu merona, tersenyum lebar menatap kedua adik barunya dari dekat. "Adik barunya kembar?" tanyanya antusias.

"He'em." Sakura mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajah letihnya.

"Sakura." Sasuke menghampiri istri dan anaknya, kemudian berhenti tepat di samping ranjang Sakura. "Lain kali jangan sampai seperti tadi," ujarnya dengan suara beratnya yang biasa. Sasuke lalu menunduk, membenturkan dahi berponinya pada dahi lebar Sakura.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia menengadah, membuat hidungnya dan hidung Sasuke bersentuhan. Dapat mereka rasakan hembusan napas hangat masing-masing. "_Arigatou ne_," bisik Sakura. Ia menekan lembut bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. "_Arigatou… _telah mengkhawatirkanku dan anak-anak kita… Sasuke-_kun_…"

_Well, _meski tanpa kata-kata, Sakura selalu tahu.

Bahwa Sasuke selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Ken membisu menatap kedua orangtuanya. Perasaan bersalah dan takut kembali menguasai dirinya. Tapi itu semua segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Karena bagaimana pun ini bukan saatnya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Menyesali kekalahan. Menyesali ketidakberdayaan.

Yang harus ditaklukkan untuk menjadi kuat adalah rasa takut itu sendiri.

Mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak menegurnya saat itu? Saat Ken meratapi dirinya yang dianggapnya lemah? Saat ia terpuruk karena justru dilindungi oleh orang yang ingin ia lindungi? Mengapa ia membiarkan anak itu menangisi kegagalannya?

Sederhana, kok.

Karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah ayahnya. Karena Sasuke selalu percaya, Ken bisa bangkit dengan sayap kecilnya yang rapuh—meski tangan dan kakinya gemetar. Karena ia yakin, darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam setiam inchi pembuluhnya—akan membawa keberanian bagi hati kecilnya.

Karena ia akan jadi kuat…

…dan tumbuh dewasa, dengan caranya sendiri.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau mencoba menggendong salah satu?"

"Hn, berikan padaku."

"A-aku! _Kaa-san—_aku juga mau coba gendong adik yang satunya!"

"Tidak boleh."

"_T-too-san _pelit!"

"Err… ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Kau 'kan seharusnya ke Iwagakure bersama Shikamaru. Kenapa di sini?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**Konohagakure, 9 tahun kemudian…**

"_NII-SAAAANN_~! BANGUUUNN~!"

"Berisiiikk! Jangan membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini!"

"Ini sudah jam sembilan, _Nii-san_!"

"Kau janji mau mengajari kami variasi jurus _katon_, 'kan!"

"Hnn~ Minta ajari _too-san _saja dulu. Aku masih ingin tidur…"

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Satsuki, Tsuyoshi—kalian ribut sekali, sih."

"Kalau _nii-san _nggak mau bangun, nanti jatah nasi karenya akan kuhabiskan!"

"Apa? Jangan—HEIII!"

Pagi itu terdengar suara benda jatuh sangat keras di lantai dua rumah sederhana keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**ittekimasu : aku berangkat~**

**itterasshai : selamat jalan/hati-hati~**

**shimatta! : sial! [biasanya dipake dalam keadaan terdesak]  
><strong>

**AHOOOOYYY, MINNA-SAN! Seneng banget rasanya Rei bisa lanjutin fict ini setelah dibiarin lumutan selama lebih dari 6 bulan! XD ngahahahahahaa gomen naa apdetnya lama banget~ Rei terserang WB akut dan ini juga lagi berusaha nyembuhin. **

**Dan sepertinya tulisanku makin berantakan yah (;A; ) *baca ulang fict***

**Yak, ini buat kalian yang sudah nunggu-nunggu dengan setia kelanjutan keluarga kecil sascake *digaplok* dan kehadiran dedek-dedek kecil Ken yang baru, Satsuki dan Tsuyoshi! —meski mereka Cuma muncul dikit sih. Belakangan lagi (==")a **

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS buat:** Caninae Villosa, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****haruno gemini-chan****, ****nta-unfinished****, ****Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara****, Via-princezz, ****Bunga Sakura****, ****Riku Aida****, Annonymous 99, ****OraRi HinaRa****, DEVIL'D, ****Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa****, ****SaGachIvu****, Shinkerbell ga login, ****Uchiha Reyvhia****, The Portal Transmission-19 Unlogin, Mokochange, ****airandair****, Poetrie-chan, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford****, ****Nyx Quartz****, ****Kim Geun Hyun****, Soraka Menashi, ****chezahana-chan****, ****Selenia Kagene****, ****rainnova****, ****lily kensei****, chini VAN, ****Hikaru Kin****, ****Yuuto Tamano****, ****Maemi Ayabito****, valentina14, Neko, ****Uchiha Reiko Ichihara****, ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, ****xenaosa****, ****senayuki-chan****, ****Thashientha Dhira****, Uzumaki Panda, ****HarunoZuka****, ****Uchiha The Tomato Knight****, ****KyunnieMinnie-chan****, ****Hoshi Yamashita****, ****Ichika Harada de Chevalier****, ****Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda****, Eh, ****blackcurrent626****, ****Anique Bubblegum****, ****Chisa Hanakawa****, ****karikazuka****, ****Kanami Gakura****, ****, ****Tawaan MataHari****, dan semua silent sekaliaaann~ ^0^****

**Ha~i! semoga kalian suka ^^ chapter ini Rei persembahkan juga untuk meramaikan event 'New Journey SasuSaku'! tahun baru = adik baru! Yey! *apa hubungannya?* osh! Bersediakah meninggalkan review un?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a.**

**Andromeda no Rei **


	4. Untukmu, Sakura: Zutto Arigatou'tte

**「俺たちの貴重な巴」の****SPECIAL PAGE!**

**～サクラの 誕生日の ために～**

**"Untukmu, Sakura: Zutto Arigatou'tte"**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sebuah kisah sederhana—yang diawali dengan berakhirnya musim dingin di awal tahun, hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyemangati setiap tunas untuk tumbuh dan bersemi—memekarkan setiap kuncup yang tertidur, hingga mengembangkan senyum setiap penduduk.<p>

_Konohagakure no Sato. _Desa ini amatlah tenang sejak beberapa tahun terakhir—seperti halnya awal musim semi tahun ini. Kicauan burung gereja menemani langkah kaki-kaki kecil anak-anak akademi yang hendak menjalankan tugas harian mereka sebagai telur ninja yang sedang berkembang—yang kelak melanjutkan tugas mulia tetuah-tetuah untuk melindungi desa dan negaranya.

SREET

Seorang anak perempuan berambut _spiky _pendek—Uchiha Satsuki—melingkari salah satu angka dalam kalender bulan Maret dengan spidol merah.

"Hari ini ulang tahun _kaa-san_ dan kita belum persiapkan kado apa-apa." Seorang di belakang Satsuki, Tsuyoshi, memulai obrolan. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mendesah kecil.

"Ini semua salahmu, ingat?" Satsuki membalik badannya dan menatap bocah laki-laki yang lebih muda 5 menit darinya.

"Apa? Kau menyalahkanku?" protes Tsuyoshi dengan suara melengking. "Memangnya siapa duluan yang terus-terusan ngajak latihan jurus _bunshin_? Kau sih ambisus banget."

"Aku tidak!" balas Satsuki sengit.

"Berikan itu padaku!" Tsuyoshi merampas spidol merah di tangan Satsuki dan maju selangkah mendekati kalender yang tertempel di tembok bercat krem itu. "Mulai tanggal ini..." Tsuyoshi melingkari angka 20 kemudian membuat garis lurus sampai angka 27 dan melingkarinya juga. "...sampai tanggal 27 kemarin, mestinya kita sudah persiapkan kado untuk _kaa-san_."

"Tidak usah sok strategis gitu," ucap Satsuki sambil merampas kembali spidol merahnya. Gadis kecil bermata viridian itu kemudian mencoret angka-angka yang ditandai Tsuyoshi. "Kau bahkan belum kepikiran kita harus memberi hadiah apa tahun ini, 'kan?"

"Kau benar." Tsuyoshi menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi... bagaimana?"

Satsuki mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Hening menyelimuti keduanya, lengkap dengan aura kegalauan yang menari-nari pada atmosfer sekitar mereka.

"Hei, kalian dua bocah Uchiha tengik~"

Sebuah suara _baritone _dengan nada kecewekan terdengar dari belakang Uchiha bersaudara itu. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan, mendapati Hachiko-_jichan_—pemilik kedai yang setengah banci itu tengah men-_deathglare _mereka dengan sebuah spatula teracung di udara.

"Aa, _konnichiwa, _Hachiko-_jichan_," sapa Tsuyoshi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan mungilnya.

"Sopan sekali~" puji Hachiko dengan suara parau. "Tapi kalian tahu tidak? —BAHWA MENCORAT-CORET PROPERTI DI KEDAIKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SOPAAANN~!"

"Whuaaaaa~~~"

"Lariiiiii~~~"

"Kembali kaliaaaannn~~! Dasar bocah-bocah kurang kerjaaaaannn~~!"

**.**

**.**

**...xxXO0Oxxx...**

**.**

**.**

"KADO?"

"Iya! _Nii-san _bakal ngasi kado apa untuk _kaa-san_?" Tsuyoshi memajukan wajahnya, tampak antusias menunggu jawaban sang kakak.

"Bagaimana, ya," Ken merapihkan _kunai _dan _shuriken _yang dari tadi ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Cowok tampan bermata viridian itu menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, menerawang entah ke mana. "Sebenarnya _nii-san _tidak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahun _kaa-san_."

"_Nii-san hidoii_!" seru Tsuyoshi sambil melempar dedaunan kering ke arah Ken.

"Ahaha, hei—jangan ngambek gitu." Ken terkekeh kecil dan menjangkau kepala Tsuyoshi yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal, mengacak-acak rambut sewarna permen karetnya.

"_Nii-san _sih..."

"Lagipula _kaa-san _bakal pulang larut hari ini," lanjut Ken tenang. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dan menerawang berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang menembus celah dedaunan.

"Eh? _Hontou ka_?" kali ini Satsuki bersuara.

Ken menatap adik perempuannya itu dengan segaris senyum tipis. "Un," angguknya pelan. "Baru saja _kaa-san _ngirim pesan lewat _tsubame_. _Kaa-san _pasti sibuk banget."

"_Sokkana..._" air muka Tsuyoshi berubah murung.

"Oh ya, setelah bikin makan malam nanti, _nii-san _bakal langsung berangkat misi dengan beberapa _jounin _lain ke Kumogakure." Ken berujar sambil mengemasi _katana _dan kantung senjatanya. "Kalian tolong jaga rumah sampai _tou-san _pulang, ya."

"Misinya penting?" tanya Tsuyoshi sembari menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini misi tingkat A pertama _nii-san_ setelah dilantik sebagai _jounin _minggu lalu—tentu saja penting, Tsuyoshi," jawab Ken dengan nada geli. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan membersihkan belakang celananya dari rerumputan yang menempel.

"_Nii-san _tidak akan pulang sampai...?" suara Satsuki mengambang. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"_Gomen ne, _Satsuki, Tsuyoshi." Ken tersenyum lembut menatap kedua adiknya yang berwajah kusut. "Nanti kalau _kaa-san _sudah pulang, sampaikan maafku juga, ya."

Satsuki dan Tsuyoshi masih menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya cowok berambut _raven _jabrik itu melesat pergi diiring dedaunan yang beterbangan.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak mungkin mengharapkan _tou-san._"

"_Sou, ne_. Dia bahkan lebih sibuk dari _Hokage._"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kau punya uang berapa?"

"Uang sakuku tinggal segini."

"Punyaku segini."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kita coba saja."

"Un."

**.**

**.**

**...xxXO0Oxxx...**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_san_, tolong pasien di ruang operasi 303!"

"Sakura-_san, _tolong bantu transfusi chakra di ruang ICU 04!"

"Sakura-_san, _bagaimana kondisi Watanabe-_sama_?"

"Sakura-_san_, terima kasih banyak!"

"Sakura-_san, otsukaresama_!"

"Sakura-_san—"_

"Sakura..."

"Saku..."

Sakura memperhatikan jam digital di meja kerjanya dengan begitu intens. Dan ia benci mengapa angka-angka itu berubah dengan begitu cepat, membuat hari yang begitu melelahkan ini terasa jauh lebih berat dari biasanya.

Padahal ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini di rumah bersama anak-anak dan suaminya tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini ulang tahunnya, Sakura ingat itu. Karena itulah ia ingin masak besar-besaran di rumah dan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Tapi lagi-lagi keadaan selalu tidak memungkinkan.

'_Aku bukan istri dan ibu yang baik...'_, batinnya sambil menjedotkan dahi lebarnya pada meja. Sakura mendesah pelan dan mengangkat kepala merah mudanya. Diliriknya kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 28 Maret hari itu. Raut muka kecewa terpancar jelas pada wajahnya yang semakin menunjukkan kedewasaan.

Padahal sang _Hokage_, Uzumaki Naruto—yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, telah memberinya libur seharian penuh. Tapi tetap saja _medic-nin _asuhan _Godaime Hokage _itu bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya di rumah sakit, tidak ingin menelantarkan pasien-pasien yang benar-benar membutuhkan uluran tangannya demi mempertahankan nyawa.

Ah, tipikal Sakura.

Jam digital yang bertengger manis di meja kerja Sakura kembali mengeluarkan bunyi 'pip' pelan, menandakan kini telah lewat tengah malam. Rumah sakit telah sepi sejak beberapa menit lalu, dan Sakura masih belum ingin pulang. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit menegang. Ia terus menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan lengannya di atas meja.

Sepi... hanya suara-suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan malam yang terdengar dari luar jendela yang terbuka.

"Haah... bagaimana keadaan di rumah, ya..." gumam Sakura dengan sisa suara kecilnya. "Apakah Satsuki-_chan_ dan Tsuyoshi-_kun_ makan banyak...? Apakah Ken-_kun_ sudah berangkat menjalankan misi tingkat A pertamanya...? Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ sudah pulang...? Apakah—"

"Apanya yang apakah?"

Bola mata viridian Sakura terbelalak sempurna. "SASUKE-_KUN_!" serunya seraya beranjak dari posisi telungkupnya.

"Hn, kau capek," respon Sasuke yang masih tak mengubah posisinya; berdiri pada _frame _jendela ruang kerja Sakura yang terbuka, menampakkan siluet tubuh tegapnya.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan pelan menghampiri suaminya. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun _tidak langsung pulang saja?"

"Kita pulang sama-sama," jawabnya pelan.

Dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajah manisnya yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, Sakura mengangguk antusias. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan mereka menghilang dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

.

.

.

"WAAA~I! Bintangnya penuh! _Ara, _Sasuke-_kun—mite_! Lihat, itu bima sakti..."

"Kau bertingkah seperti Tsuyoshi empat tahun, Sakura," ujar Sasuke menanggapi ocehan kecil Sakura dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Kondisi desa yang sudah gelap memang membuat langit tampak lebih terang dari bumi—menampakkan jutaan kerlip bintang, membuat Sakura tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. "Kau pasti sangat kelelahan."

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_—aku serius!"

"Hn, baiklah, bintangnya memang bagus." Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. Ah, ia jadi ingat sesuatu sekarang.

"—_deshou_? Coba Satsuki-_chan _dan Tsuyoshi-_kun_ juga bisa melihatnya sekarang, yaa..."

"—Sakura." Sasuke manghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura turut berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"_Doushita no_, Sasuke-_kun_? —ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberi kado apa," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ia tidak berani menatap sang istri saat itu.

Hening lama. Sakura masih tidak merespon. Dan ketika Sasuke kembali melihat bagaimana reaksi wanita di sampingnya, ia sedikit terkejut menatap Sakura yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Untuk ulang tahunmu... hari ini."

"Pffftt... ahahahahahaha~" tawa Sakura meledak seketika, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan muka memerah karena keseriusannya ditanggapi seperti candaan. Hei, Sasuke beneran serius ingin memberi kado, tapi ia bingung!

"Sakura..."

"Ahaha, baik, baik, _gomen na_, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura sambil menghapus setetes air mata di ujung matanya. Setelah sedikit mengatur napas, wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu berdiri tegak dan sedikit mendongak menatap Sasuke. "_Daijoubu da yo ne, _Sasuke-_kun_—tidak apa kok, sungguh." Tangan kanan Sakura bergerak, menjangkau kepala _raven _Sasuke dan mengelusnya pelan.

Sasuke memang tidak merespon apa-apa, namun perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin kebingungan membuat Sakura kembali ingin tertawa.

"Sasuke-_kun _ingat hari ini ulang tahunku saja, aku sudah sangat senang," lanjut Sakura masih memperhatikan rambut Sasuke yang dibelainya. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku berniat masak besar-besaran—hitung-hitung merayakannya bersama kalian. Tapi sepertinya memang tidak mungkin, ya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Ditatapnya sepasang onyx di hadapannya. Kemudian ia berjinjit kecil dan mengecup singkat bibir dingin di depannya. "_Gomen ne, _Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Sakura—" saking terperangahnya dengan ungkapan dan aksi dadakan sang istri, suara Sasuke seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja, memperhatikan Sakura yang kembali menengadah menatap langit berbintang di atas mereka.

"_Ano ne, _Sasuke-_kun _ingat tidak?" ujar Sakura yang masih menatap ke atas. "—waktu kita _genin_ dulu, waktu pergi misi bersama Kaka-_sensei _dan Naruto, kita bermalam di sebuah tanah lapang. Tidur di bawah hamparan langit berbintang seperti ini. _Kerei datta—_saat itu benar-benar indah."

"Hn..."

"Iya, 'kan?" kali ini Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke. Onyx dan viridian kembali bersirobok, sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali memutuskan pandangan dan menatap langit. "Lalu... suatu hari, ketika Sasuke-_kun _akan pergi dari desa... malam itu sebenarnya juga—langitnya sangat indah. Hanya saja..." Sakura menurunkan pandangannya, menatap kosong jalanan sepi di depannya. "...hanya saja saat itu kita berdua terlalu sibuk untuk **urusan lain**."

"..."

"_S-sou ne,_ itu sudah lama sekali." Sakura melanjutkan dengan nada riang yang bergetar—menahan tangis. "... Sasuke-_kun_ pasti tidak i—"

"_Oboeteru yo_—aku ingat."

Sakura tersentak kecil. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal kini terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya, sudah tak lagi terbendung—merembes deras dari pelupuknya yang menghangat.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tulus.

Tidak sakit, kok. Hatinya tidak sakit—seperti saat itu. Entah mengapa rasa bahagia meluap-meluap begitu hebat. Sampai-sampai ia ingin meneriakkannya, memamerkannya pada setiap hewan malam saat itu—pada bulan dan bintang saat itu, pada langit, pada pepohonan.

_Terima kasih..._

_Terima kasih karena selalu menjaga dan melindungiku..._

_Terima kasih, telah bersedia menerimaku dengan segala kekurangan ini..._

_Terima kasih— tidak pernah melupakan kenangan kecil di suatu waktu yang telah jauh berlalu..._

—_telah jauh berlalu... _

_Sejak dulu..._

_... sekarang pun..._

—_zutto arigatou. _

**.**

**.**

**...xxXO0Oxxx...**

**.**

**.**

Hal pertama yang ditangkap indra penglihatan Sasuke dan Sakura ketika mereka memasuki rumah adalah: Satsuki dan Tsuyoshi yang tertidur meringkuk dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuh mereka sebatas dagu—di lantai ruang tengah, dengan potongan-potongan kertas bekas dan bunga-bunga liar bertebaran di lantai.

"Apa yang—" kalimat Sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat makhluk lain teronggok di ruangan itu. Ken—menelungkupkan kepala di antara lengannya pada _kotatsu_ di sebelah Satsuki. Bahunya naik-turun pelan, menandakan ia telah benar-benar terlelap. Di depannya terdapat tart kecil dengan hiasan setengah jadi bertuliskan kanji _otanjoubi omedetou kaa-san_—selamat ulang tahun, _kaa-san_.

Tunggu. Bukankah Ken ada misi tingkat A malam ini? Bukankah ia seharusnya tidak di rumah? Ah, Ken-_kun..._

Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, pita merah maroon, dan beberapa _clay _mentah berserakan di hampir penjuru ruangan itu.

Sakura berlutut di sebelah Tsuyoshi dan merapikan selimutnya. Ia kemudian beralih pada Ken dan mengusap-usap rambut jabrik cowok itu. Mata Sakura menangkap secarik kertas dengan coretan-coretan warna-warni di sebelah tart kecil Ken. Ia mengambilnya, dan tersenyum membacanya.

_**Kaa-san daisuki!**—kami sayang kaa-san!_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekali lagi—menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba ingin segera meluap.

_**Kaa-san, arigato'!**—makasih ya, kaa-san!_

Tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya air mata Sakura memang tidak pernah bisa dibendung.

_**Kaa-san, ganbatte!**—berjuanglah, kaa-san!_

Berbagai memori berputar dalam kepalanya. Wajah penuh cengiran rubah khas Naruto, senyum jahil Kakashi-_sensei _di balik maskernya, senyum nakal Ino, Hinata yang tersipu malu, teman-teman rookie dua belas, wajah ceria penduduk Konoha...

Wajah tegang _shinobi-shinobi _saat perang...

Wajah sedih, isak tangis, air mata, ketika kehilangan segala yang berharga...

Punggung Sasuke...

Ah, Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke—dengan setiap ekspresi anehnya...

Tertawanya...

Jengkelnya...

Senyum sinisnya...

Kelahiran pertama, Uchiha Ken yang kritis...

Si kembar Satsuki-Tsuyoshi yang bandel...

Semuanya...

Sudah berapa kali Sakura tertawa? Berapa kali Sakura menangis? Berapa kalipun, siklus itu akan terus berputar dalam kehidupan. Setiap kesedihan, setiap kebahagiaan—tidak akan terlupakan. Karena dengan melalui semua itulah ia terus berkembang. Terus... menjadi kuat.

Sakura tidak membutuhkan hadiah kejutan hebat dari siapa pun.

Dulu, kemarin, hari ini, esok—serta jauh jauh hari di masa depan nanti, bersama Sasuke dan anak-anaknya—adalah kado yang tak ternilai dalam hidupnya.

_**'Kaa-san, arigtou!'**_

_**'Sakura... arigatou...'**_

_Terima kasih..._

_telah menemaniku melukis_

_sebuah kisah luar biasa_

—_tentang hari-hari penuh warna_

_bersama orang-orang yang sangat kucintai_

_Terima kasih..._

_telah menghapus jejak air mata_

_pada diriku yang cengeng,_

_memberi kekuatan_

_pada diriku yang rapuh dan lemah,_

_dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan hati_

—_untukku seorang._

.

.

.

**SPECIAL PAGE**

"**Untukmu, Sakura: Zutto Arigatou'tte"**

**おしまいだよ！**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Kotatsu : meja rendah yang biasa ada di ruang tengah rumah jepang, juga berfungsi sebagai penghangat saat musim dingin. **

**chapter spesial seri TIGA TOMOE untuk ulang tahun Sakura-chan yang telat beberapa hari. Hweeeee~~ gomen-nasaaaaaiii, Sakura-chwaaaannn~~! (TT~TT) hampir gak ada waktu nih. Ide aja muncul tiba-tiba. Ngetiknya tengah malem, padahal besoknya ada kuis! DX **

**Ah, pokoknya ****誕生日おめでとう、サクラちゃん！ サクラちゃん 大好き！！ ****(^0^)****ノ ****semoga sukaaa~~**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
